1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition and monitoring provision for burners of fluid fuels which have a manually operable thermoelectric ignition safety provision with a thermoelectric element heated by a pilot burner fed from a pilot feed valve as well as a main feed valve for the main burner.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Igniting and monitoring devices, which are provided as pure thermoelectrical ingition safety devices, are known for fuel burning heat sources and in particular gas heated water heaters, which may or may not be operating with an electric supply. In the context of such heat sources it is assumed that independent of the presence of the electric supply the pilot light burns continuously during the off-times of the main burner.